


From Dusk Til Dawn (Drabble/In Progress)

by SentientTrashWrites



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientTrashWrites/pseuds/SentientTrashWrites
Summary: AU where Lucifer is assigned as Chloe's guardian angel and she is the reason he originally falls from grace.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 39





	From Dusk Til Dawn (Drabble/In Progress)

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble inspired by a tik tok I fixated on and can't get out of my head

“I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn.”, Chloe whispers with a slight smile on her face, referencing the reassurance they always tell each other when they part ways. Lucifer watches as the color drains from her face and her hand falls from his grip.

“I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn.”, he echoes her sentiment as her eyes drift shut and he watches her soul fade. He can hear his brothers and sisters in heaven yelling to him, telling him it is against their ways to use their grace to save a human from themselves. He loves his siblings, he loves his home in heaven, but he doesn’t know if he wants to be apart of it all if it means losing the human he was charged with protecting, losing the human he fell in love with. He takes a deep breath, steadying himself. No, he definitely doesn’t want to be apart of that. As the last bit of Chloe's soul gets weaker, he reaches out and grabs her hand. Feeling his grace flow through him, he urges it to flow into her, healing her and bringing her back to him. He can hear the cacophony of his siblings screaming at him, warning him that the punishment for this will be swift and harsh. He sighs with relief as he sees the color return to her face, as her soul begins to burn brighter than ever before. As he watches her with a sense of relief, pain more excruciating than any he has ever felt before tears through his body. He closes his eyes and grits his teeth as his grace and his wings are ripped away from him. He screams as tears stream down his face and he feels himself changing, feels himself falling from grace. All for a human. All for the human he can see watching him with horror on her face as he opens his eyes.

“What's happening, are you okay, please don't leave me”, Chloe sobs and begs, assuming he is fighting his commands to return to heaven. He reaches out to grab her hand and she gasps at the strength and desperation in his grip, as if he is grounding himself by using her touch.

“Baby I’m right here!” Lucifer yells, once again shutting his eyes as the pain reaches to a point he fears he may lose consciousness. As fast as it came, the pain is gone. He takes a deep shuddering breath and opens his eyes to look at his love. She looks at him with concern and reaches up to cup his face with her hand that is not in his grip. She wipes away a tear with her thumb and gives him a soft smile.

“Baby we’re right here” she says, leaning in to rest her forehead against his. They have a lot to discuss but for now, they are both alive and with each other. They are right here, right now, and that is good enough.


End file.
